


Supernova

by hope (sapphicks)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicks/pseuds/hope
Summary: Even with the length of an eternity between them, they never lost hope.





	Supernova

First, it was like floating through space; slowly, aimlessly, inevitably spiralling past dim stars and darkness - nothing within kageyama's grasp to hold on to, to tie him to the earth that he once lived upon, the earth that he called  _ home;  _ now thousands, millions, billions miles away, blanketed in the darkness that consumed him. Everything he's ever known is far beyond his reach.

 

Then, in the midst of his inky black oblivion, there was a pull. At his fingertips he felt the tug of the universe, the gentle lead of it’s will guiding his directionless drift throughout the unendingness of this tired, empty void of monochrome.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, did the stars start glowing - one by one, coming to life with every touch of his fingertips, every smile, every laugh that he graced him with - at first, he didn’t know what to make of this; and naturally, after being lost in the dark for so long, the dim light of the stars burned his eyes, so he squinted and turned away, pushing and fighting against the intentions of the stars; which, of course, was in vain. He wanted to go back into the comforting sadness of the void, to fall into the arms of his demons. Yet still, kageyama continued forwards, backwards, sideways - he wasn’t sure, in all honesty. He only knew he was  _ moving, _ being pulled into what he only assumed was a black hole.

 

That’s when pluto came into his view. The desolate, icey cold of the orphaned planet did nothing to numb him; rather, he was shocked at how little time it took him to reach it, and how far away it seemed just months before.

 

It’s amazing, really - just how fast everything was moving, how much brighter his darkness had become. As planets passed him by, he noticed the sun was no longer swallowed up in his shadows, but shining brightly, blindingly as he orbited around it. Kageyama let himself think that maybe it isn't too late; maybe there's a chance for him to be the person he's always wanted to be.

 

Earth became almost  _ too  _ close _ ,  _ just out of his reach, but there, oh how it was there; it’s atmosphere welcomed him with a smile and open arms, waiting for him.

 

_ Hinata was always waiting for him. _

 

And then, he was free falling - breaking through clouds, the wind who ran it's fingers through his hair as he fell - he broke straight through his barriers; or maybe, it was Hinata that broke through his. Who really knows? The only thing certain now, is that he is falling  _ fast  _ and  _ hard,  _ on fire while he took in the view of greens and blues and every color in between. Kageyama wants to take him in his hold and never let go, because the feeling of falling into Hinata's arms felt like being welcomed back, like being home.

 

He is the earth, he is the birds that sing and the wind that dances, he is the ocean tides that pull Kageyama under - Hinata is everything he missed. Everything he wanted. Everything he dreamt of.

 

The hands of the universe crafted them to fit by each other’s side, destined to meet, to clash together and their spark to light a fire that couldn’t be put out.

 

But Hinata is not the earth. He is not the birds who sing or the wind that dances, least of all the tides of an ocean; but rather the sun, who is bright; so, so bright, and the spark of Kageyama that caught hinata's flame set their everything on fire.

 

It was then that he finally hit the ground. What caught him was the soil that burned in Hinata's wake, too hot, aflame were the trees and flowers, in ashes was the life he thought he would spend with him.

 

He held hinata's hand firmly in his own - refusing to let go, even if he was eaten by his flame - even if it meant watching himself burn.

 

Hinata couldn’t let himself burn Kageyama out - he couldn’t watch as his heart ate its way through him; there was nothing he could imagine worse than being the cause of his lovers ash, his own wildfire spreading from his heart to Kageyama's skin until there was nothing left anymore.

 

They both stood at the head of the sea, watching the tides come and go, their sparks dying in the waves. Hinata would rather sink to the bottom of the abyss that lie before them than see the outcome of their ill fated love.

 

Kageyama's hand was nothing but bone now, skin melted away, but he still held tight. His tears long dried, his eyes now gone, having been blinded by hinata's brilliant light; scorched in their sockets. That's okay though, because if it meant hinata was the last thing he'd ever seen, he wouldn't need to see anything else. He didn't want to see anything else.

 

Under the water, his flames died, leaving nothing but the ash of his skin and his soul. How the darkness of it reminded Hinata of him, and how even if it meant smothering his light, killing his flame, he was okay with it - only as long as Kageyama held his hand through the dark of it all.

 

It was almost surreal how calming the ocean felt on what was left of him, how it seemed to swallow Kageyama in it's deep blue; how he felt the familiar cold wash over himself, yet in a completely different way. It wasn’t sad, or lonely, but welcoming; this type of darkness was one Kageyama wasn’t used to, was one he’d never experienced. Because Hinata was with him, but his warmth wasn’t there to burn - his light wasn’t there to blind. Hinata was in his arms as Kageyama dragged his love deep into his own darkness, both far too much in love, and far too selfish to ever let each other go.

 

Kageyama could finally breathe in this dark blue; the familiarity of the void was haunting, but he had the smothered sun in his arms, glowing softly as his soul rested. Even after death, they did not let go.

 

Because star crossed lovers never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> whew. this is my first time writing kagehina!! i hope yall like it <3


End file.
